


Adventure

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [26]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: BotFA, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine thinking Legolas your love died during the Battle of the Five Armies and being so relieved to see him well. Then, you learn that your good friends Thorin, Fili and Kili were killed.</p><p>100 Followers Celebration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventure

He had been standing on Ravenhill, the tower under his feet as he fired arrows. And then when you next had the chance to look towards him, the tower was nothing but a pile of old bricks in a ravine. You hadn’t felt as though you were wounded until you could not spot Legolas on that hill.

You did not feel like your heart had been ripped from your chest until you saw that he was nowhere to be seen. You killed the Orc nearest you with a new vigor and began to make your way for the hill. But the constant stream of Orcs around you made that nearly impossible. You jerked around, trying desperately to get out of the way of Orc blades and arrows. And dwarves that ran head-first into battle without a thought.

When the battle was near won, only then were you given your chance to head to the hill yourself to investigate. Your footfalls were heavy, even for an elf, and you could not help the feeling of dread as you approached the place the tower once rested. Beneath, you could see the ruins of it, with a body underneath. An orc, you could tell by the size and the way their head glinted in the sunlight. That one Orc that had nearly killed you when attacking the River Gates. Bolg.

Your eyes searched the silent hill, seeing dead orcs strewn about, and then voices. Your heart picked up in your chest and you climbed down the hill, rushing to the other side of the building and crashing into your love.

“Oh, Legolas,” you breathed, the scent of his green tunic reminding you of the years you spent in the woods with him. “I saw the tower fall and-”

“I’m well,” Legolas said gently, and you pulled away, as he stroked your hair. “How was the battle down there?”

“We lost many,” you admitted softly. “But we won.” He nodded and pulled you close, as if he wanted nothing more than to confirm that you were truly there. And you held onto him, despite the hard armor. You did not want to let him go. “I was so worried… Don’t ever do such a thing again.”

“I promise,” he said softly. He kissed your temple. “I… I should warn you of unfortunate news. Though it has been years since you were the elven liaison for Erebor…” Your stomach dropped and you glanced up, seeing that he looked pained. “The Durins did not survive.”

It took a moment for the words to process and when they did, you pulled away from him fully. “What?”

“Azog… He killed the eldest nephew, and then the youngest fell by Bolg. Thorin was slain by Azog himself… before he killed him with a blow in his dying moments.” Your breath left you in surprise. You had not known the Durins well – least of all the nephews save for when they were in the Mirkwood dungeons, but you and Thorin had been the ones to meet and exchange messages for the Kings. A job neither of you enjoyed, but endured, becoming reluctant friends.

“I am sorry, meleth nin.”

“No, it's… it’s alright,” you said quietly, but you were incredibly saddened with the news. He had wanted nothing more than to be King to fix the mistakes of his grandfather and father. A chance he would never have. But it did nothing to match the despair you had felt when you thought Legolas himself had perished. “No more battles for the next century.”

“I’ll do my best,” he said quietly. As he embraced you again, his lips met your own, for a much needed kiss. The sound of a throat clearing, however, cut the lip-lock short. Much too short, in your opinion. But all thoughts of kissing Legolas flew out of the window as you saw his father standing in the doorway of the crumpled building. And you glanced to Legolas slightly in panic. “Ada, I did not know you were up here.”

“I saw the tower fall with you still atop it. I investigate when I think my son is dead,” Thranduil spoke evenly. His eyes lingered on you. “And how long has this been going on?”

“A century,” Legolas spoke quickly. You swore you saw Thranduil’s eye twitch. “I cannot go back…” Go back? Go back where?

But you did not speak as Thranduil let out a soft sigh. You watched as he and his father exchanged words, before Legolas turned to you. “Will you go north with me?” North? Leave Mirkwood? But the expression. You could not deny the chance to explore. You gave a small nod and he gave you a warm smile. “I do not know how long we will be traveling-”

“Adventure.”

Legolas moved to leave, when his father spoke. “Y/N?” You paused, glancing to the King. He hesitated, as if he did not wish to speak some vulnerability aloud. “Watch his back.”

“Always, King Thranduil,” you spoke quietly. Thranduil just nodded and lowered his head, his eyes closing. And Legolas took your hand, where the silver band of your decades of betrothal rested, and pulled you along down the hill, towards the vast land that you had never yet explored, and the Dunedain clan that you were supposed to find.


End file.
